Bonanza Brothers
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Robo and Mobo Under control of the Bonanza Bros., the player controls Mobo, the brother in red, whereas the CPU controls Robo, the brother in blue. These two are very similar to the Ice Climbers in Smash, as both brothers need to be around for the moves to be used to their full potential. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pellet Pistol Robo and Mobo shoot pellets onto the opponents with their popgun. Neither of the bullets does any damage, but if anyone makes contact with any of the two shot, they will be rendered paralyzed and won't be able to move for seconds. Side B - Knock Knock Mobo latches onto an invisible doorknob as they slam the door onto the opponents while the two move forward. The door deal any damage while having good knockback forward. The door also good has a good chance of causing small stun time. Up B - Bag Blimp Mobo jump on Robo’s shoulders as he holds up their bag upward, flying. You can Press B 3 times to raise upward. The bag deflates and expands every time you press B forward. When the bag expands, it can bounce players away and deals damage. Down B - Loot Mobo whips out his loot sack over his head and tries to capture his opponent inside of it. For every half-second the opponent is in the bag, minor damage is dealt until release. This move also is used to snatch items, and when you do, Mobo gives out a hearty little laugh. Final Smash - Escape Zeppelin Bonanza The Brothers' trusty Escape Zeppelin lowers down and both hip inside. Robo controls the Zeppelin while Mobo throws down bombs at the players below them. From there, The Zeppelin can control any direction and pressing B throws down bombs onto the stage. This Final Smash lasted for 15 seconds before the team returns back to the stage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:SEGA Category:Bonanza Brothers Category:Retro Characters Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Adult Category:Villains Category:Thief Category:Glasses Category:Gunholders Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:EWBR Ultimate